Determination of toolpaths for part fabrication, especially fabrication by combined additive and subtractive fabrication techniques, can be a complex and/or time-consuming task. Further, such toolpaths may result in fabrication inefficiencies, such as time and/or material inefficiencies. Thus, there is a need in the part fabrication field to create a new and useful method and system for automated toolpath generation.